The Myth
by electric pink sky
Summary: “I don’t trust you,” he said under the full bright moon while standing beside the little stream. It made her breathless for a few seconds before she laughed hard, “Apologies, but I am trusted by our captain..... ToFu. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own flame of recca

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Assault **

"I don't trust you," he said under the full bright moon while standing beside the little stream.

It made her breathless for a few seconds before she laughed hard, "Apologies, but I am trusted by our captain and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Just don't try to touch the Mistress," he uttered under his breath and quickly disappeared through the series of trees that covers the captain's house and the whole hokage village.

The moon shone down on her allowing her to see her reflection to the clean water beside her. From the start, she knew that the only person that has trusted her is their captain. If it wouldn't from him she wouldn't get any good positions as a ninja, mainly because she is a female. Of course, there are female ninjas too but they are still considered as subordinates to men and only a few fortunate who would get positions any other than an ordinary ninja. Mainly, those female ninja who gets the badge of 'superiority ' are flame masters and those who have respectable names in their village. She, Fuuko, is not one of those but the captain still appointed her as one of the people in his main troupe.

Likely, Fuuko attracted many criticisms as to her being appointed and those things. At times, it becomes so tiresome that it leaves her frustrated but she can always think of the captain and all of the things he did for her. That's why she continues to be at his side, protecting all those he wants to protect because she knows that he would do the same for her too. Tokiya's words are surely nothing to her. She released a deep breath before she finally took off to the woods.

"Fuuko-chan!" the captain greeted her as soon as she has passed through the dark place filled by the gloomy trees.

"Recca," she called him with such informality that shows how their friendship has developed through the years.

"Sakoshita, she had already given birth to my baby boy," he said with the huge smile plastered in his face and continued, "I want you and Domon to go there and give my son, his very first blessings."

The captain then started running fast and at times jumping. He moves so ardently and passionately that as if this event is more important than any missions he had accomplished. The same motivation and spirit have gone through her vein that she had followed him with almost of the same passion.

The faint flame from the candle on one of the little houses in the village welcomed Recca together with Fuuko. Recca quickly went in and Fuuko followed quickly. She just found him with the baby in his hands and he is showing it off to her with such a pride and love on his face. Sakoshita had even given off one of her warmest smiles.

Fuuko watched the whole scene with almost of the same happiness but still she decided to remain outside of the room and cautiously, hiding herself for the tears that might fall. Tears of jealousy or joy? She couldn't figure out.

Domon had arrived after a little while but they didn't need to be warned to know it because he moved so carelessly that even Sakoshita's bed had trembled when he entered the room. After congratulating Recca, Domon is soon followed by Fuuko for also giving her congratulations and blessings to the baby.

"Mistress Sakoshita, I wish you and your baby the blessings, you mostly deserve," someone interrupted and afterwards the cold, Tokiya Mikagami went inside the room and nodded at all of them as greeting.

"Psst," Domon subtly called Recca and afterwards whispered, "I never thought, you would invite him here today."

"I never did!" Recca replied in the same manner.

"How rude! He just invited himself in," Fuuko joined in the conversation between the two.

"It would rather be a pity to leave Mistress Sakoshita and her baby, alone with incompetent chimps like you," Tokiya interrupted as he holds the baby in his own arms.

"Hey! That's not the rightful way to talk to your captain!" Recca shouted that made the baby cry.

" See! Your big mouth has made the baby cry! A truly incompetent chimp!" Tokiya exclaimed with the air of contentment and arrogance in his voice.

Fuuko nose flared and after finally escaping Domon's arms that had withheld her from hitting Mikigami shouted, "Tokiya!! How dare you! We're not incompetent chim-"

Fuuko's eyes met with the baby and the baby stopped crying that made even the raging Fuuko silent and dumbfounded. There has been quite an understanding between the two in such a quick moment that made the baby laugh and Fuuko blush while laughing herself.

Suddenly the sound of the leaves in friction is heard and the quick flying of the arrow stunned Fuuko that Tokiya had to grab it to stop the arrow from hitting its target- the baby. Only the unsuspecting child remained laughing while all the persons in the room are filled with heavy tension for another supposed attack. Afterwards, Tokiya gave the baby to his mother while Sakoshita clutched the baby in her arms so tightly. Other spoke their warnings and suspicions with each other's gazes.

"Domon and I would be the one to protect my hime today," Recca finally uttered and Fuuko's eyes seem to disagree with the captain's decision and so he continued, "Fuuko, you look rather pale today- rest."

She sighed and seemed to resign with the captain's decision but Tokiya seem to stay and so she didn't moved either.

"Me and Domon, is quite enough for a man or twenty," Recca assured them again as he placed a soft kiss in his Hime's forehead. Sakoshita instinctively pulled him closer as if that would lessen the fear that's covering her face.

Recca looked at both of them with his eyes begging. Tokiya whispered some kind of caution for Recca and Domon. Then, he finally walked out silently as he entered. Fuuko gave Domon and Recca a glance before she carried her heavy feet outside.


	2. The Haunted Moon

Author's note: I won't placing the disclaimer's note anymore since it is already in chapter one. Perhaps, it would be quite tiresome (to you and me). That's all. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Tokiya slowly walked his way back to his own house

Tokiya slowly walked his way back to his own house. The cold wind blew through his way once more and its sharp gush had broken the tie in his hair. Thus his silver hair had grown disheveled but it can't help but gather some gleam from the moon. He sighed. Even his hair is always tied.

Restrictions. Rules.

It has been his obligation to be a great follower of rules. Why? It is because one of the ministers in that village is his family. Just follow the rules because, you can gain discipline, reap respects, his father would say and of course, that also guarantees him to be near and be the protector of Sakoshita. Silently, he entered his house and changed in his sleeping kimono.

Sakoshita, from her sweetest smile to her kind lovely brown eyes- you would know that you must protect her. From their childhood, Tokiya had realized this fact and since then he would regard her as his little sister, or perhaps more. Rules, she connected him to those and so he treasured it. Yes, even in his younger years, he tried to impress her and her father, also one of the ministers of the village, by following the rules strictly, but before he knows it she already belonged to somebody else.

The cold wind and the haunted moon had already warned Tokiya that this night would be longer than the others. Awkwardly he changed his kimono again and put his sock and after putting his slippers went out to go to the woods.

In search of some clues or someone, Tokiya draw his ensui out and fill it out with the right amount of water from the little stream beside the woods. Some twigs have fallen in the woods. Tokiya stealthily hid himself on one of the trees. Fast footsteps are coming in his way as uncontrollably as his heart pounded wildly.

The attacker came from above but Tokiya quickly dodged it and went deeper into the woods where the trees are thick and their leaves can cover the whole sky. When darkness is both a weapon and a shield. The attacker has quickly found his weapon under his neck as quick as he found his ensui's blade under the attacker's neck. A momentary pause and the wind blew the leaves apart and allowed some light.

"Fuuko!"

"Tokiya?"

A loud sneeze.

"So even chimps can have cold, huh?" Tokiya asked mockingly.

"I am not a chimp!" she said loudly as she moved her fujin closer to his neck.

"I can kill you before you can kill me, " Tokiya threatened Fuuko dangerously and so they quickly let each other's throat.

Both had chosen a different opposite direction and had run away but afterwards turned and said, "Just don't go near the stream."

Still, neither had listened and so they found each other beside the stream. The situation made Fuuko's face to crumple while Tokiya had tried not to squirm yet, such squirms can't be helped.

"Aren't you leaving yet?" they asked each other that left both of them more pissed.

"Well, seeing your face would be such a burden," Tokiya said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Your voice is so irking," Fuuko replied in the same manner.

"I'm searching for some clues," Tokiya said.

"I won't look at you," Fuuko said mumping.

"Agreed," Tokiya replied.

Moments later, Tokiya cannot help but to look whenever Fuuko sneezes and the delicious smell of her fish can't help but attract his nose, while Fuuko can't help but to glimpse once in a while to find out if he had found any clues. In one of her glimpses, she saw that he had picked some piece of clothing.

"I know that!" she exclaimed and quickly went to Tokiya and grabbed the cloth from his hands and fitted it to one of the holes in her dress of the same fabric. It made Tokiya's eyebrows to curl in anger. She quickly went to her fishes and turned them up while Tokiya slumped at the banks unsuccessful to find any clues.

Tokiya stared up in the sky and unconsciously asked himself, "Does the wind carry the moon?"

He looked down and found the tip of the pick with the fish under his neck and the harsh voice said, "Eat you're just probably hungry."

Fuuko left the fish beside him and ate the other one she's holding. Tokiya observed how she hungrily she dug her fingers to the fish while some of it had smeared her face. Tokiya awkwardly pinched his fish and started eating himself. Afterwards he just found himself staring at Fuuko posing her way to sleep while lying in one of the boulders near the stream.

Tokiya raised one of his eyebrows and looked at the sleeping Fuuko. She still looked detestable even when she's sleeping. While not being too detestable, Fuuko is not someone you can consider as gentle. Being loud, being one of the best warriors and, being too uncontrollable even by the rules made him quite confuse whether he can safely put his trust on her. Still her actions never cease to amuse Tokiya.

Experimentally he let his lips brush in her forehead but he quickly withdrawn himself and walk off a distance before he laughed mockingly at himself. He broke his hair loose to the wind and sarcastically whispered to himself, "Who would ever dare to be attracted to you, Fuuko? Whereas you never let someone to trust you."

Tokiya then disappeared into the woods. The wind still remained cold and the forgettable haunted moon soon found its home in the west as the sun rises from the east.


	3. the sun and her muse

**The Sun and her muse **

Sakoshita's warm brown eyes is directed to the sun while trying to ignore the loud voices outside her room. As expected, they are talking about the incident yesterday and more likely, it would be some ninja's mission to investigate about the things and that thought made her face worried.

The sun gladly hit her then and she gladly welcomed it as she reached out her arms and try to capture its warmth by enfolding her arms that catches nothing. Recca is likely her sun. She just felt cold whenever he's not around but like the sun, or its rays she cannot always keep it in her arms but how she rejoiced for him to declare her as his muse. The two of them is said to have a perfect life but she daresay, it's a perfect misconception.

Every night is hell, whenever he's not around and she being his wife is expected only to wait while her whole being is screaming with worry-

'When would he come back? Will he ever came back? Oh no, Recca wouldn't forget her in exchange of other woman, but oh what if he..? no it can't be… Recca is strong! He wouldn't surely die.'

Then after a few weeks of trying to ignore his absence, her whole being would feel sick again and she can't help but to turn and walk around convincing herself. Until someone would comfort her or shot a disagreeable look at her then everything would settle within her but still chanting,

'He would come back to me, as he left that morning or the other week or how many days past the day he took off.'

This dilemma is a fight with herself and, who would say it's that easy to fight one who knows you more? Could, she be so inconsiderate enough, to tell Recca her worries and, make him suffer more of worries? This heavy feeling is a thing that should be carried by every wife of the captain and perhaps, every loving woman.

----

The rhythmic tapping of the wooden slipper to the wooden floor disturbed the group of Recca discussing what actions to be taken up regarding the incident last night. In the bedroom threshold appeared the woman in beautiful kimono that stopped all their noises. Her brave eyes penetrated everyone and she gently went to Recca.

"You wouldn't be leaving right?" she asked in such voice.

"Hime," Recca uttered as he directed his eyes downward.

Her face begging but at the same time so willing to fight and the fire in her eyes, is so overwhelming that seem to left them in a trance though that same face is only directed to Recca.

Understanding, Fuuko clenched her fist and hit the table harshly before declaring, "I'll go to our sister village to the west! Recca, it would be better if you inspect things around here!"

"Fine then, I guess that I should just accompany that reckless woman to assure the credibility of her report," declared Tokiya as he looked at Recca with his sleepy eyes.

"Fuuko, Mikigami- It's my responsibility to go there to pay rightful respects to our sister tribe," Recca shouted at them.

"I'll go! At dusk!" Fuuko said as she flew out of the door.

"Let us just do the things Hanabishi. Stop interfering, there will be a lot of preparation needed in such a short time," Tokiya said as she also left the door.

Suddenly Recca felt Sakoshita's body near him and his ninja suit, after a while, became damp, "Hime?"

"Sorry for being selfish but I want and need you now," she replied with her face still dug at Recca's chest.

"It's alright. I want to stay by your side too," he whispered in her ear.

"Domon, start looking for clues and asking for information. I'll join you later." He asked of Domon.

"Why do I always get the most uninteresting jobs?" Domon asked Recca but quickly beamed and continued, "But I'll do my best and prove to Fuuko-chan and Sakoshita-sama that I'm trustworthy too."

Recca chuckled and stick out his tongue before saying playfully, "I won't bet my life on it, " that made Sakoshita smile.

"Thanks. You two kirisawa, Mikigami."


End file.
